creepypastacraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Entity 404
Entity 404 is a bugin the game's code. 1 person out of every 10000 will have this bug on their system. Even if you are that one, there is only a 0.01% chance you will find him randomly in your world. You can summon him, but this only works 0.005% of the time, and you can only do it at 4:04AM sharp. Some people call Entity 404 The Father of Entity 303, but Entity 303 has been proven to be fake. Entity 303 was an experiment created by Thespeed179, but Entity 404 is not. DPS is actually based off MPS on mineplex. Also the guy who edited the second encounter, the DPS owner has admin perms in his DPS. Some wrong information is in here, might change it later. reyeylink title Encounters Encounter 1, 4:04 AM 1 Jan 2016 I was playing on a server as a donator. Thanks to this, I got some amazing stuff, the best being the DPS, or Donator Private Server. The DPS is like a vanilla Minecraft world, but it only has the Tags plugin. I invited one of my friends, who was a moderator, and a YouTuber, who was one of the mod's friends. We built a giant house, then we built a castle. After that, we built a village around it. After about half an hour, the moderator went AFK. I checked my watch.80 8MA . God, I had to go in 10 minutes. I walked around the perimeter of the village. That's when weird things started to happen. Random houses started burning. I initially thought that one of the others had done it. Then I suddenly switched into Survival mode. When I saw a mob, its texture was completely white apart from its blood red eyes. Then they all started to attack me! I disconnected from the server and frantically opened up the .minecraft folder. I knew the .minecraft folder like the back of my head, so I was confused when I saw a file called 404.txt, which I had never seen before. I opened it and this was what it said: 404.Error.txt message Java failed: Deleting corrupted file... 404: I'm here. I felt ice climb up my spine as then the text suddenly changed into this: 404.Error 404.Error.Java.jar 404: I'm finishing his work... I reconnected to the server and entered the DPS. Behind a tree I saw a man. His skin was pretty much completely white apart from red eyes and black rings around them. Then, something appeared in chat. Pray to God. Then the server crashed. When I tried to reconnect to it, this message came up: Banned by: ''404 ''Reason: 404.Error: Not Found 404: I WILL FIND YOU! I exited Minecraft after that. Second Encounter May 5 2016 4:04 am This was a few months after the first encounter. Nothing had happened, so I assumed that Entity 404 had given up on me. Me and the mod were back on the DPS. We were in creative mode, because the admin had given them to us for a short time. We were playing Build Battle, with the mod's YouTuber friend as the judge.Suddenly, a white face with red eyes flashed on my screen, and when the flashes stopped, I had died. I respawned but my friends were somehow offline. Then, without any warning, my computer went black. I turned it back on, and for some reason it was still on Minecraft. I went back on the DPS and I saw a sign, which said, "Jag ar kommande for du -404". I put that it Google Translate and it said, "I'm coming for you -404". Then Minecraft made some sort of screeching noise and my computer died again. This time when switched it on, all my files had vanished without a trace. The only evidence that I had been on it was the wallpaper: A white background with red eyes. I reinstalled and opened up Minecraft, but it crashed straight after. This was the crash report:404.Error.kill.kill 404.Error 404.Error I AM COMING 404.Error 404.Error 404.Error 404.Error FOR YOU 404.Error 404.Error 404.Error 404.Error 404.Error 404.Error 404.Error 4e4f NO!4e4f4f4f4f4f4f4f4f4f4f4f4f4f4f4f4f4f4f4f4f4f Java reboot successful. Error Interference remains. Java full reboot successful. Third Encounter I once heard about a guy who was playing on a server similar to Mineplex MPS, where he saw an entity calling itself Entity 404. However, I was sceptical. I entered one of my worlds, but my computer crashed a few minutes later. I restarted the computer. I relaunched Minecraft. For some reason, my worlds were renamed to names such as 404.LoadFailed and just 404. I went back on the previous world, which was still named exactly as it used to be...but I shouldn't have done that (Ben DROWNED reference? lol). The entity was in front of me, and it typed it chat: DIE. A player which was pitch black sneaked behind me and killed me after that. I respawned as quickly as I could, to see that the smoke effects from my death weren't disappearing. Entity 404 came out of the smoke. A message appeared on my screen. It said, "Don't worry. This won't take long. It won't hurt either." Later, I heard sirens outside, and everything went black. When I regained conciousness, I went into my room looked into the mirror, and I couldn't believe what I saw. White coat, mischievous red eyes, with black markings around them. I was Entity 404. But this is fake Category:CreepypastaCraft Category:Entities